


Disaster or blessing?

by going_dangerous



Category: Jpop, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pi lost his house in a fire and he needed a place to stay. He turns to his colleague, who took him in only because he felt sorry for him. But that only at the beginning, as sharing the house will turn out to be a blessing for both of them, after a lot of ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster or blessing?

Kame finally opened the door after hearing some of the loudest and disturbing knocks ever. Not to mention that whoever it was at past midnight interrupted his late dinner, and the only meal he had all day. So he approached the door, and frowning, he opened it, revealing the person he least expected to. But the frown on his face instantly disappeared as soon as he saw that Pi was a complete mess, drenched from the continuous pouring rain, some pretty big dark bags decorating his eyes, and his clothes all dirty and slightly torn.  
„Pi? What's wrong?” he let out in a worried tone. „Come on in and let's get you changed.” he continued, but the other one just kept silent, looking down onto the floor, too lost in his own worries and thoughts. „Come on. Don't make me drag you in.” he insisted, grabbing the older one by the shoulder, in an attempt to bring him in. But Pi shook his head firmly, standing in the same still position, shocking Kame as he never saw his colleague in that state. „Pi, you're going to catch a cold.” he tried to persuade him.  
„I don't care.” Pi let out in a faint tone, keeping his gaze onto the floor and furiously biting his lips, almost ripping them apart.  
„Well, I do.” the younger one let out in an annoyed tone, finally dragging him inside. „Tell me what's wrong.” he urged the older one as he helped him slip out of his shoes and made his way towards the bathroom. He took the big bag hanging from Pi’s shoulder, that was in the same state as his clothes and a strong smell invaded his nostrils. It smelled like burnt objects and only then, carefully analyzing the older one, Kame could notice a few burn marks on Pi’s hands.  
„It’s all gone.” He replied in the same weak tone, as Kame was helping him strip out of his clothes and immediately brought a change for him to wear.  
„What’s gone? What happened?” Kame asked, hoping that the older one would give him a better answer than that. He was starting to get really scared seeing Pi in that state, not knowing what happened and how he might help him. They were working together for a long time now, but not once did Kame saw Pi in this kind of state, his gaze lifelessly set onto the floor, almost unwilling to move as if nothing mattered anymore. He realized the gravity of the situation, but asked the man once again when the reply didn’t come. “What happened, Pi? You know I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong…”  
But the older one just didn’t budge. He looked like a lifeless marionette, guided by the wind, as Kame carefully wiped his body and helped him wear the new set of clothes. He then tended the wounds and brought them into the living room, helping the other one sit onto the couch, still waiting for him to talk.  
“It’s all gone, Kame-chan. All of it!” Pi once again said, raising his gaze only for a moment, then in the next one laying it aimlessly onto the floor again.  
“You keep saying that. What’s gone?”  
“All of it! My house… my life… everything!” he almost shouted in an access of desperation and fury. “That’s all I could save.” He continued, pointing at the bag still lying onto the floor, in the entrance hallway.  
“A fire?” Kame asked, and after receiving a faint nod, he continued “But what really happened? I mean, what caused it?”  
“I don’t know, ok?” Pi shouted, palming his face in pure desperation. “They said they couldn’t find out the reason.” He mumbled in a shaky voice.  
“I’m really sorry, Pi.” Kame let out, sympathy taking over his senses. “If there’s anything I can do to help you…”  
“Actually, there is…”  
“Sure. Tell me and I can see what I can do about it.” Kame raised an eyebrow in expectation of the request.  
“Is it ok if I stay here with you for a while?” he finally raised his head, meeting Kame’s surprised gaze. “Only until I get back on my feet.” he let out, the pleading look in his eyes saying more than a thousand words could say.  
“What about your friends?” Kame asked him, not entirely sure why the man came to seek his help. After all they weren’t best friends… “Why don’t you go to Jin’s place? Or Ryo’s?”  
“I think it would be for the best if I could live for a while with someone more responsible than those two. Maybe I could learn a thing or two…” he explained, although there was another good reason why his heart guided his steps to this place. Not that Kame needed to know that at the moment.  
“But…” Kame tried to avoid the inevitable, but Pi’s kicked puppy eyes attack made his heart melt. “I guess it’s ok. But I don’t intend to keep you here forever, ok?”  
Pi nodded furiously, a bright smile adorning his face, and the first ray of hope could be seen in his look.  
“Oh, and I need to warn you.”  
“About?” Pi asked in a more than curious tone.  
“I’m in an experimenting phase of my life right now.” Kame replied with an awkward smile plastered on his face.  
“Experimenting… what?”  
“Let’s just say I’m looking for the right person for me. Intense probing…”  
“I see.” Pi replied bluntly, a little bit disappointed by what it meant.  
“I’m not sure if it’s the best time to tell you this, but I thought you should know. Now let’s eat, shall we?” he tilted his head a bit, smiling gently. “After all, you’ve interrupted my dinner.” He giggled in an attempt to make the other one feel a little bit better. And apparently it worked, as Pi smiled, following him into the kitchen.  
~*~  
“What’s your schedule for today?” Kame asked casually, a few days after, as they were having breakfast together.  
“I have a photoshoot in the afternoon and then a recording which might take a while. So there’s no need to wait for me for dinner, ok?” he replied, sipping from his coffee.  
“I see. That’s good then. I was thinking that we could go shopping, since I have a few spare hours.” Kame let out, a bit surprised by his own words. It seemed that living with someone might bring you closer to that person without realizing it. Before that, he never even thought about going out for a simple cup of coffee with Pi, but now it seemed only normal to spend their free time together. Even going out, shopping and all. He was pleased that he gained a new friend.  
“I actually thought of cleaning the house as to repay you for your kindness.” Pi voiced out, a tint of pink decorating his cheeks.  
“Oh, that’s a great idea! I’m proud of you, you know?”  
Pi smiled in a smug way, enjoying Kame’s praises.  
“But I still think we should go shopping. You can’t use my clothes forever, you know?” he giggled softly.  
“That’s right. I’m sorry, Kame-chan. I guess it’s a must. Let’s go shopping and then I can come back and do the cleaning.” He retorted, showing a peace sign, watching as Kame’s lips once again curve into a smile. He didn’t know when exactly he began craving for that kind of peaceful and cute smile, but he was okay with it, as long as he could see Kame’s smile every day.  
~*~  
Later that night, when Pi finally finished with the recording, the first unpleasant surprise about Kame’s earlier warning came like a dagger in his chest. As he set foot inside the house, he was greeted by an extra pair of shoes in the genkan and also by some loud noises coming from Kame’s bedroom. The door was slightly parted, a trail of messily discarded clothes pointing out the obvious. His eyes grew instantly and he was torn between the decision of leaving and the decision of staying and hearing more of those enticing sounds coming out of Kame’s mouth.  
“Harder, Kazu-chan, harder!” he heard the girl yelling between loud moans and the voice sounded somehow familiar to Pi’s ears.  
“Oh, you’re greedy and needy, huh?” Kame replied, noticeably picking up the speed of his thrusts, by the sound of his pants and the clashing of flesh on flesh. “Is that what you want?” Kame asked and Pi almost saw the grin plastered on Kame’s face.  
“Yes, yes, yeeeeees!” the girl screamed in pure pleasure.  
Pi’s curiosity won. He slipped out of his shoes and discarding his bag somewhere in the living room, where a couple of half-emptied glasses of red wine were left behind, he followed the trail of clothes. Shielded by the darkness, he stopped a few feet from the parted door. And he could see them: in the dim light of Kame’s planetarium, two silhouettes, almost like forming a single one.  
The girl which he immediately recognize after the features, none other than Meisa Kuroki , was wriggling in pleasure under Kame’s body. Her legs tightly secured around his waist, while Kame was pumping furiously inside her, a hand supporting his weight and another one fondling one of her breasts. Their lips met and Kame’s thrusts became violent, making her come with a muffled cry of pleasure, shuddering under his weight. Breaking the kiss, panting like crazy, his body glittering from perfectly aligned drops of sweat, with a final effort he spurted his seeds inside her, his face contorted in pure ecstasy.  
Pi watched the whole thing, eyes wide open as to not miss anything, carving the scene in his memory. Kame’s slightly flushed face, the pearls of sweat decorating his body, those sounds he never thought Kame could voice out made him hard instantly. Still, it was another kind of feeling inside him and he couldn’t point that out why. He actually felt jealous of her? He liked Kame, but never to that extent. He pushed that thought aside and watched the couple riding their orgasm.  
Seeing Kame collapsing on top of her, Pi turned around and began tiptoeing when a sound barely louder than a whisper caught his attention: “You should get out before my roommate comes back home.”  
As bad as he was feeling for witnessing this kind of scene, he was actually feeling sorry for her, poor her for being treated that way. But their next conversation took him by surprise.  
“Is he hot?” she asked in a slightly amused tone.  
“Yes, he is. Why do you ask?”  
“I just thought than next time he could join us.” She giggled and ran a hand through his damp hair.  
“I don’t think so.” Kame replied, letting out a totally face laugh.  
“Oh, come on! You’re no fun at all! You have to learn how to share!”  
“Yeah, whatever. Let’s get dressed up.” He pulled out and after placing a brief kiss on her chest, he discarded the condom and proceeded in getting dressed.  
Pi continued his way, asking himself what was that all about? What was Meisa referring to? Sharing her or… sharing Pi himself? It sure sounded strange to his ears. But he decided to take care of his own ‘little problem’ at the time. He soundlessly slipped into his own room and did exactly so.  
~*~  
The next few days passed in a flash for both of them. On one side Pi avoiding Kame with every chance he had, declining any kind of offer the younger one might have had for him, reasoning that he was really busy with work. He choose that way instead of the imminent embarrassment of confronting Kame over that matter. Something inside him yelled at him that he had no right to interfere; that, after all, he was only a guest in that house and he couldn’t even mention something like that to the owner. But another part of him, which threatened to grow bigger by the minute, told him to step up and tell Kame exactly what was bugging him.  
On the other hand, Kame was finally starting to adjust to this temporary change in his life and he even thought a true bond was forming between them, the beginning of a nice friendship. After all, he did make some changes in his lifestyle, like bringing his ‘dates’ at home only when he knew Pi was really busy, in an attempt to keep him from feeling awkward with a third person roaming around the house or even something far worse than that. And he did all of that in the name of this friendship, which was now sabotaged by none other than Pi.  
Kame felt something was off with the other guy, he knew it was more than his busy schedule to blame for that kind of behavior. And he needed to do something about it, talk to the guy, before he would get really angry and kick him out of his house. He found the perfect time to confront Pi right after breakfast. He poured coffee into two mugs and offering one to the older one, he sat at the table, so that they were face to face and he eyed the guy.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked bluntly, playing with his mug’s handle. His eyes fixed onto Pi’s form, studying and waiting for his every move.  
“Nothing. Why?” came the surprised reply.  
“Look at me, Pi. Something’s wrong. Either you tell me or you’ll going to eat leftovers at dinner.” He threatened in a playful tone, more like joking than being serious about the matter.  
“Really. It’s nothing. I’m just tired and a bit upset that I still couldn’t find some place to live.” He puffed his cheeks and finally raised his look to meet Kame’s.  
“Calm down. It’s been a little over a week.” Kame said almost mockingly. “You can’t expect to find it that quickly, right?” but Pi only stared into his cup, as if all the answers laid there, waiting to be found. ‘I thought we agreed on this one. Take your time and please talk to me, ok?’  
“But I feel like I’m in your way or something and it’s frustrating, Kame-chan!” he barked, running a hand through his hair in obvious frustration.  
“Do you think I would have agreed to this if I felt you’re going to be in my way?” The younger one yelled. “I would have kicked you out that night if it was the case!” he pointed out, wondering how it all ended up as a fight.  
“There’s no need for that. I’ll leave on my own then!” he got up and made his way to the door. “I wouldn’t want to disturb your wild nights!”  
“What?” Kame asked, suspecting what the other meant, but wanting to hear the confirmation of it.  
“I don’t want to be here when your girlfriend drops by in need for some of your attention!” He continued without even turning his head into Kame’s direction.  
“Is that is? You’re jealous?” the younger one let out without even realizing the meaning behind those words. “And she’s not my girlfriend to begin with.”  
“I’m not jealous! Are you out of your mind?” Pi finally turned around on his heels and continued yelling. “That’s absurd!”  
“Is it?” Kame raised one eyebrow, waiting for an answer.  
“I think we’re taking this a little bit too far!”  
“When do we even started to look like an old married couple?” Kame’s laugh invaded the room, even though it seemed forced out.  
“Stop it, Kame-chan. It’s not funny. Go and tell this kind of things to your girlfriend.” Pi kicked himself mentally for starting this kind of argument with the younger one. He didn’t realize when all those things just slipped out of his mouth.  
“For the second time, she’s not my girlfriend!” Kame rolled his eyes and took a few steps towards his new roommate. “If you’re that jealous, I can always give you a piece of me, you know?” Kame teased, just testing the other guy.  
He slowly approached Pi and with the most innocent and curious expression on his face, he licked his lips extremely slow. As if the swallowed lump in Pi’s throat was a confirmation of his suspicions, Kame continued. “After all I already told you I’m looking for the right person. And I still haven’t found it yet.” He continued to tease, tracing a line from Pi's shoulder to his elbow, looking deep into the older guy’s eyes.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Yamapi flinched, backing up while rolling his eyes. This was crazy, absolute madness in his eyes. Both he and Kame-chan were as straight as can be, right? Kame’s laughter brought him back from his thoughts that threatened to revolve more and more around his roommate.  
“Of course I’m kidding, you idiot!” Kame’s laughter reached his ears while he made his way to the front door.  
He needed to be away if only for a few moments. He needed to stay away from Kame and his beautiful laughter. From his stubby, but perfect finger. From his almost lustful look. Thousands of thought about the younger one invaded his head in a rush, making it difficult for him to control his emotions. He felt his cheeks burn and he blamed it on the anger, as he made his way to his car.  
On the other hand, Kame, still in the kitchen, giggled like a schoolgirl at her first date. He never guessed that Pi would like him. Ever. Not even when they filmed ‘Nobuta wo produce’, when they’ve spent a lot of time together they didn’t become quite as close as nowadays. It was truly unexpected, but in the same time it didn’t sound too bad. After all, Pi was one of the most famous and loved idols in the company. Loved by both men and women. And if the whole situation didn’t prove that Pi indeed like him, he didn’t knew what would.  
Opening a bottle of water, a thought came into his mind. If Pi won’t admit it willingly, he will do something about it. He’ll make the older one want him and in the end he will have to confess in one way or another. Pondering a bit, he decided what his plan will be. If Pi was so upset about his one-night stands, then he’ll push this as far as he can in order to make the other one realize what the reason of this jealousy truly is. With a smirk on his face and the most satisfied look on his face he put the bottle aside and flipping his phone open, he dialed a familiar number.  
“Hey, Jin. Are you free tonight?”  
~*~  
“Let me see if I get this straight.” Jin let out, taking a sip from his beer before continuing. Even though they went to the ramen shop to grab a bite, he seemed to lose his appetite after hearing what Kame told him. “You want me to sleep with you so that you could make Pi jealous?”  
Kame nodded, munching on his food, absently. “I think that’s how you summarize it, yeah.”  
“Are you crazy? The man lost his house and everything, and you care about what? Fucking him?” Jin barked, suddenly wondering what kind of strong drinks Kame had had earlier that day.  
“I know that. And I think I already helped him more than you did. So shut up and tell me if you’ll help me or not.” Kame replied, furrowing his brows.  
“How do you even know he likes you? He never told me anything about that. Why all of the sudden, huh?” Kame just chuckled lightly, making Jin angrier by the second. “And why the fucks do you need my help for? You have him under your roof. Rape him or something.” He rolled his eyes as Kame laughed loudly.  
“I know for sure he likes me. It’s just that he doesn’t want to admit it yet.”  
“So you need my help to make him jealous only to hear it coming out of his mouth?” Kame nodded and, with a sigh, Jin once again rolled his eyes. He was now sure. Kame wasn’t drunk. Worse than that. He might be high or crazy. There was no other explanation.  
“Look, we already did it before and if I remember it correctly, you were pretty satisfied.” Kame let out in a smug tone, knowing he was on the right track with this.  
“That’s beside the point, Kame. It’s madness. What if he won’t be jealous, but instead he’ll run away? What then?” he asked, a little bit concerned about both of his friends.  
“Let me worry about this thing. You just have to do as I tell you.” Kame said, grabbing a mouthful of food. “So do you agree?”  
“Fine.” Jin let out with a loud sigh.  
“I knew you couldn’t say no to such offer.” The younger one retorted in a cocky way. “You need to do one more thing.”  
“What now? Kill somebody?” Jin asked, still a bit irritated.  
“No, you just need to tell Pi that you like me.” He let out and flashed the brightest smile he could manage, showing also a peace sign.  
“Now I’m starting to get really worried about you, Kame-chan. You don’t seem to have a fever.” Jin pointed out after carefully checking the smaller one’s forehead. “Then you must be really crazy.”  
“Not at all. You need to tell a small, innocent lie in order to help two of your best friends. Does it sound bad to you now?” Kame used his most treasure assets once again. “And we’ll do it just the way you want it. So, how’s that?”  
“Fine. I guess I can’t help it, after all.” Jin once again heaved a long and shaky sigh. “Here’s to my friends.” He lifted his glass in the air and waited for Kame to do the same with his own.  
“Here’s to us!” the other one let out, sticking his tongue out before clanking their glasses together.  
~*~  
Pi never expected that one. Jin and Kame? As far as he knew, both of them were straight as can be. But, then again, he was starting to question his own sexual preferences. When Jin told him earlier that he liked Kame, came as a shock to say the least. He couldn’t stop wondering what if Kame liked Jin too? Then again, he couldn’t understand why he was so bothered by this thing. Not even the loud music in the club he was in could cover the noisy voice yelling inside his head. He was brought back by Jin’s loud voice, excusing himself; telling him that he really needed to be somewhere.  
He decided to hit the dance floor, maybe find a hot girl and end up at her house for the night. After all, what if Jin ‘needed to be’ at Kame’s, confessing or maybe worse than that? Pi shook that thought out of his head and made his way onto the dance floor. He needed to forget. About Kame. About Jin. About everything.  
~*~  
“Welcome.” Kame greeted him with a wide smile onto his face, fresh as can be for a 2 am meeting.  
Jin just hummed in response, slipping through the door and kicking his shoes off. He then took a good look at the other one, who wore a silky, black yukata with white skulls printed on it, one shoulder exposed to his hungry eyes. He closed the distance between them, inhaling the intoxicating sweet smell of Kame’s perfume.  
“Just the way I want it.” He smirked against the younger one’s silky neck, while his hands reached behind him, grabbing both of Kame’s asscheeks, fondling in a not-so-gentle manner. “I hope you haven’t forgotten about the important part.” He mumbled against Kame’s shoulder, kissing it lightly.  
“Of course not.” Kame giggled softly, removing Jin’s hands, a clear sign that they were in no rush. “Where’s Pi?” he asked, grabbing Jin’s wrist and leading the way to the kitchen.  
“He’s still at the club. But after the look he had on his face, either he will end up in some lady’s bedroom tonight, or he will be here any minute. I took my time getting here, you know… So I could give him more time to arrive.” He smiled sheepishly and continued. “You were right. The look on his face said it all. But I still think you’re playing with fire.” He warned Kame, taking a seat on one of the chairs.  
“I know what I’m doing.” Kame replied, smiling widely, picking up two glasses and a bottle of scotch on his way to where Jin was sitting.  
“Why are you doing this, Kame-chan? I mean, two weeks ago you two barely said hello to each other, and now you’re actually give a damn? Why the sudden change?” Jin asked, obvious interest and concern in his eyes.  
“It’s quite simple, actually.” He poured the drink into the glasses and continued. “I’m experimenting.” He took a glass and offered it to Jin, then took a small sip of his own drink. “I’m looking for someone, you know that. But I’m not that confident in actually seducing the ones I’m interested in. Call it as you wish, but I think it’s best for me if they make the first move, you know? It’s like giving me a strong hint that they want me too.” He ended up with a smile.

“All that because of your own insecurities?” Jin shook his head, obviously disapproving. “What if he won’t fall for it? What if he’ll consider our friendship and won’t make the first move? What if he’s got no courage to admit he likes you?” Jin asked, his voice raising in volume as he spoke, really puzzled by the whole situation.  
“I can see that he’s struggling with his own sexuality, with the very fact that he likes me. But I’ll tell you one thing: he will eventually do something about it. I’m just pushing things a bit. Making it easier for him.” He smiled sheepishly taking a step forward.  
“The man is obviously suffering from the loss he just experienced and you try to crawl under his skin. Not a bad plan… He’ll never know what hit him. Poor guy.” Jin let out, defeated. He didn’t try to push the matter, knowing perfectly well how people usually make a lot of crazy things in the name of love… or something close to it, like searching for the right person and all.  
“So, are we done with the questions?” Kame whispered almost seductively, taking another step closer to the guy, brushing a hand over his clothed shoulder, letting the yukata’s rim fall over it, revealing it also for Jin’s eyes to see.  
“Of course.” Jin let out, smirking, letting the younger one drag him into his bedroom.  
~*~  
Just as Jin predicted it, Pi came home rather early for a Saturday night. The whole atmosphere at the club, the loud music, his friends and the booze he ingested couldn’t calm him down and make him forget. Not even the blonde foreign girl that almost ended up taking him home didn’t do the trick. He was more than curious about Jin’s whereabouts right now, really hoping that he wouldn’t find him in Kame’s home or in his bed.  
But his hopes were shattered as soon as he stepped through the door and saw Jin’s shoes messily scattered into the genkan. Why should he be upset after all? He had no right to be. It was Kame’s life, after all. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door, wanting to storm out of there. After all he came as an intruder into Kame’s life, right? But something he heard made him stop all of his actions and once again the curiosity won over him.  
“So, did you do it the way I like it?” he heard Jin’s voice, loud and clear.  
“Just the way you like it.” Came Kame’s reply followed by a small chuckle.  
Taking a few steps into the living room, Pi noticed that this time the door was fully opened and the lights still dim, but a little bit brighter than before, creating a path of light up until the door. He cursed inwardly that this time around he will surely be caught in act if he’ll watch, but still decided to do it. After all, he was so damn curious what were they talking about. Not to mention that those words suggested something more happened between the two. Powered up by the burning jealousy feeling in his chest, he dared to step forward and peek through the door.  
And there they were, Jin sprawled onto the bed, lying on his back, naked, while Kame was still standing by the bed’s edge, slowly and teasingly opening the cord of the yukata, letting it fall to the ground. And that’s when it hit him: seeing Kame’s naked form. Maybe his sexuality wasn’t the problem here, maybe it was all about Kame. About Kame’s smile, about Kame’s voice, about Kame’s body. All of it seemed incredibly hot to Pi, more than any of the half-naked girls in the club, earlier that evening. It was definitely about Kame, as he looked carefully at Jin’s body. He was Jin and looking at his naked form didn’t mean anything to him, it didn’t make him feel anything. While Kame’s stirred a nice yet a bit strange feeling inside him. He took another look at the younger guy and noticed something at his rear when he knelt on the bed, making his way upwards Jin’s body.  
“I’m ready.” Kame let out, smirking. He traced a smooth line from Jin’s navel to his neck and watched as the other one arched under his touch. He then stilled when he was hovering on top of him.  
“Good.” Jin whispered, lifting a hand to teasingly pinch one of Kame’s small nipples, while the other one made its way to the younger one’s rear. He pulled out the butt plug in a swift motion, ignoring Kame’s discontent whispers and aligned the tip of his cock with Kame’s entrance.  
Kame wasted no time and carefully placing both of his hands on Jin’s chest for support, he slid down the older’s erect member, taking it fully. Pi’s eyes widened in astonishment, which was soon forgotten as he heard Kame’s groan, soon followed by Jin’s, as he started to move. Pi shook his head, trying to chase away the mixed feelings invading his mind and his heart. He watched carefully as the pair on the bed blended with each other’s moves, a slow dance between their bodies that seemed to match perfectly.  
A few trusts later and Kame’s hips began rocking like crazy, driving both of them closer and closer to the edge and the man watching them closer to madness. He wanted to go there and get Kame off Jin and replace him, fucking the younger one senselessly. Shocked that he thought of that, he slapped himself inwardly and literally ran to his own room, ignoring the lustful moans and the soft whispers from the AKame pair, decided to pack his belongings and get the hell out of Kame’s house.  
“He’s gone.” Jin said, panting, teasingly grazing one of Kame’s nipples. “So you can cut the show and concentrate on what we’re doing.” He brought one hand to Kame’s half erect member and gave it a gentle stroke.  
“You’re right.” He bent a little bit to capture Jin’s lips, smirking into the kiss, knowing perfectly well that this was a win-win situation for all of them. He resumed his draconian movement, this time fully engrossed in what he was doing, eyeing Jin with the most seductive look he could manage. A couple of thrusts later, he sensed Jin was rapidly approaching his climax, and in a swift motion the older changed their positions, pumping furiously inside him, hitting his sweet and sensitive spot. He closed his hand around his aching member and started stroking it in the same pace with Jin’s thrusts. They came both at the same time, groaning deeply, panting hard while reaching the heavenly sensation of freedom and utmost pleasure.  
~*~  
The AKame pair stood silently in the kitchen, eating a late dinner, waiting for the other man to make his move. While Kame was wearing a smug smile on his face, knowing that his plan was perfect, Jin was starting to become more and more worried for both of his friends. He couldn’t believe something good will come out of this whole situation. And his thoughts were confirmed when Pi stormed out of his room, a bag in his hand and another one hanging loosely on his shoulder. He stopped in the hallway, looking at them with burning rage and jealousy, which at first scared Jin a bit, but then making him laugh inwardly.  
“Oh, Pi-chan, what is this?” Kame pointed at his bags, ignoring the look in his eyes, uttering those words with the most peaceful voice he could manage.  
“I’m leaving.” Pi replied bluntly, making his way towards the door, but not before letting out “Thank you for your hospitality.” And bowing just enough to express his gratitude, even though inside he was boiling from anger.  
Kame just nodded and hummed, continuing to eat his dinner in peace. When the loud bang of the door could be heard, he started laughing wholeheartedly, while Jin just looked at him completely puzzled. This was definitely a confirmation of the fact that Kame’s mental state was far worse that he initially thought.  
“What is this? He leaves and you’re laughing?” he spat, getting up from his seat and beginning to pace through the kitchen. “I’ve told you this is a bad idea, but you won’t listen.” He looked at Kame who was still laughing, feeling the urge to punch the younger one. “Why didn’t you stop him?”  
“Because he’ll be back.” Was Kame’s short and blunt reply. At least he stopped that creepy laugh.  
“And you’re so sure of it? By the looks of it, he won’t even look at you from now on.”  
But Kame didn’t reply, instead just getting up from his seat and searching through his bag, he pulled out a black wallet and waved it on front of Jin with a smirk on his face. “I have this. I’m sure he wants it back.” A cascade of giggles made its way out of those soft lips before placing the wallet down on the counter and continuing eating his dinner.  
“You’re absolutely insane, I’m telling you.” Jin shook his head in pure disdain.  
~*~  
When Pi came back, it was already morning and the house was drowned in silence and seemed a little bit different that last night. Jin’s smell was gone, his shoes also and there wasn’t any single trace that the guy was ever there or that it might’ve happened something between those walls. It felt pure and fresh, it smelled like Kame’s shampoo and Kame’s skin. The bedroom door was open but no one was sleeping on the bed, the sheets obviously changed. He took a look around the whole room and saw no trace of Kame. He walked further and looked at the bathroom door, waiting to hear a sound. When nothing was heard, he shrugged and walked to his room, the room that Kame provided him to sleep into.  
He felt calmer now. The earlier walk, the chill air of the autumn’s morning cooled down his body and most importantly his mind. He carefully studied all of the facts and reached a conclusion. It was heartbreaking for him, but he will support both Kame-chan and Jin, as a good friend he wanted to be. He decided to apologize to Kame and even help Jin reach the younger one’s heart if he didn’t already. The fact that he didn’t had any other place to go and that he seemed to forget his wallet at Kame’s just added more reason to his return.  
He carefully opened the door, without a creak, and stepped inside the room, watching Kame’s figure soundlessly sleeping on the bed. He was still wearing that black and white yukata, one shoulder revealed, and by the looks of it, he crashed on the neatly folded bedsheet. He was sprawled on the bed, face down and the legs hanging a bit at the bed’s edge. The sight made Pi smile and putting the bags down, he approached the sleeping form and he tucked Kame in the rest of the bedsheet that he wasn’t lying on. He caressed the brown locks of hair and made his way to the kitchen, closing the door in the same careful manner as he opened it.  
~*~  
“Good morning!” Pi sing-songed as Kame appeared in the kitchen, yawning. He stirred the vegetables in the frying pan and flashed a bright smile in the younger’s direction.  
“Mornin’.” He greeted back, not sure what happened with the guy. He ruffled his hair, letting out yet another yawn as he went straight to the coffee machine, but Pi beat him to it.  
“Sit down, please. Let me do it.”  
Kame just nodded, sitting on the chair facing Pi, watching the guy serving him the coffee and then returning to his cooking. He was sure that Pi saw the two of them last night, so he should be furious, he should have the same angered and hurt look on his face, but instead, the guy was smiling. Maybe it was just Kame’s impression. Taking a sip from his coffee mug, he tried to wake up completely and evaluate the situation. His plan didn’t exactly go the way he anticipated it will.  
“Look, I want to apologize for last night. I don’t know what came over me.” Pi let out, without facing the younger one. He kept stirring the food and trying to avoid letting out his real emotions.  
“Oh…” was all Kame could say when his plan was failing so badly. Maybe he needed to confront the guy and get it over with. Or maybe he needed a new plan…  
“So… You an Jin, huh?” Pi asked in a normal tone, not too curious but not too blunt either. “Who would’ve thought?” he continued, placing the food into two plates and reaching the table, he flashed another one of those bright smiles of his.  
“Why did you come back?” Kame asked, playing his final card, also trying to avoid talking about Jin.  
“Because I’ve forgot my wallet here.” Came the reply, once again crushing Kame’s plans to drag this talk any further in the direction he wanted it to go. “And… because I’ve realized I overreacted last night. It’s your life and your house so I shouldn’t interfere.” Pi sat down across Kame and continued. “But I would appreciate if you let me know when these things happen so I won’t disturb or at least close the door.” He shifted his gaze from the plate in front of him to his hands, blushing a bit.  
A devious smile crept onto Kame’s lips as his next words came out. “So, you like to watch, Pi-chan?” he giggled as the he met the older’s shocked and somehow ashamed look.  
“I don’t!” Pi snapped at him, not entirely sure of his words. After all, he did like to watch as long as there’s Kame involved. “I didn’t do anything like that!” he continued, his voice full with anger and his cheeks red as a tomato. “You’re wrong. It’s not like that at all.”  
“Ooooh…” Kame tasted the food then continued, full of the newly gained control over the discussion. “Then, tell me. What is it like? ‘Cause to me it just looked like you enjoyed watching us.” He put the chopsticks away and waited for the other one’s reply.  
“Stop it.” Pi just shook his head, biting his tongue before he could say something he will regret later. It’s not like he could just confess after all of the things he witnessed.  
“Stop what? You told me about the door so I assumed you liked to watch. It’s not a big deal if you like that, you know?” he once again picked his chopsticks and almost gobbled down the food. The other guy just looked at him, unable to retort without telling something stupid, his cheeks flushed partly from embarrassment, partly from anger. “Thanks for the food.” Kame let out once he finished eating, and picking the plate he placed it into the sink. “Oh, and welcome home.” he showed a peace sign while exiting the room, leaving a dumbfounded Pi behind.  
~*~  
“He acted like nothing happened?” Jin’s voice, followed by a burst of laughter filled the dressing room, while the younger one pouted, disappointed, trying to gather his belongings. “And you pushed the matter like a mad man you are.” Once again the older’s laughter filled the room.  
“Oh, stop it. You don’t know how frustrating it is.” Kame almost threw his used t-shirt into the bag. “What the hell should I do from now on?”  
“Um… how about confessing like a normal person?” Jin proposed.  
“No way! I need to make him fully realize that he wants me and let him confess.” He tried to explain his reasons.  
“And how are you going to do this? By sleeping with all of the other members one by one until he’ll be consumed by jealousy?” Jin mocked him, picking his own bag and heading to the door.  
“No, I won’t do that.” Kame rolled his eyes then continued. “His whole attitude made me realize that I really want him, you know?”  
“You’re a sick person, you know, Kame-chan?” Jin heaved a deep sigh, completely confused by Kame’s actions.  
“Maybe, but I want him.” He retorted, making his way past the older one and leaving the room, with a new plan in mind.  
~*~  
Yamapi was, to say the least, more than confused about the situation. About Kame’s actions, about Kame’s words. It’s been two weeks since the Jin episode and meanwhile, Kame was acting like the good old friend that it’s always beside you. The one that feels your insecurities and worries and tries to avoid talking about it because he knows you will feel bad about it. The kind of guy that would help you if you need, but patiently waits fro you to open up to him. The atmosphere around the house was becoming more and more joyful, both of them just enjoying the moments spent together like two normal friends. Not a single word about what happened, not a single person visiting Kame and not a single word about Jin. Pi started to believe that the attraction Jin felt for his roommate was actually one-sided and in a way he was happy that the youngest didn’t seem to be interested in his friend or in any other person for that matter.  
In a Sunday afternoon, after he finished a photoshoot outdoors, he thought he surprise Kame and buy on his way home a strawberry cake that the younger loved so much. He knew Kame was free all day and probably still sleeping, so Pi thought it would be nice to bring his favorite dessert to bed. It won’t be too much, right? He thought while opening the door.  
“I’m home!” he let out, not too loud though, still not wanting to wake up the younger one. But to his surprise, he could hear some voices from the living room, followed by Kame’s reply.  
“Welcome home!” Kame’s form appeared in the hallway, smiling at him.  
Pi slipped out of his shoes and careful not to drop the nicely wrapped package, he undressed, hanging his jacket in the nearby rack. “Guests?” he asked in the calmest voice he could utter, ignoring the fact that he heard a girl’s voice. Kame nodded, a hint of excitement written on his face. “I brought cake.” He handed the package to the other guy. “Strawberry.”  
“Great! I’m sure Eri-chan will love it. Thanks.” Kame winked and picking the package, he made his way to the living room.  
Pi froze in his spot for a few seconds, opening his mouth to say something but closing it soon after, as the words won’t come out. He felt the same pang of jealousy in his heart, even though he didn’t knew anything about the guest. And truth be told, he didn’t want to know either. In his eyes, she was an intruder, a person who was there only to disturb their peace and the nice friendship they discovered in the last two weeks. She didn’t have to do anything to be wrong in Pi’s eyes, it was more than enough that she was there. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down, the younger one turning on his heels as to make sure Pi was following him, so with a practiced smile he made his way inside.  
And then he saw her. A cute and sweet girl, a teenager dressed as one, not too flashy but not too plain either. She was obviously overwhelmed by the situation, as she lifted her gaze and met his own, her face redder than a tomato. Kame flashed one of his idol smiles, pointing at her, then continuing his way to the kitchen. “This is Eri-chan.” He turned around and continued. “Eri-chan, I think you already know Pi-chan, right?” the girl stood and with a fervent nod she bowed politely, mumbling her name.  
Pi saw on the table, next to the two glasses of juice and the bowl of snacks, a hand-made uchiwa saying ‘I ♥ Kame’ and a small box, already opened, revealing a chain with a turtle pendant. The girl’s blush spread across her whole face when he finally met her gaze again.  
This was insane, he thought, when he finally realized that the girl was one of Kame’s fans. He knew the younger guy was a bit eccentric, but to go to that extent as to sleep with a fan? No, he couldn’t believe something like this. There were other options, a lot of different options, but not some poor fangirl fantasizing about meeting him and talking to him. Didn’t Kame realized what it meant if the media will find out about this? No, he needed to take the matter into his own hands and stop the madness. Then put some sense into Kame’s now completely crazy mind. He will deal with it later, he thought at he bowed apologetically and made his way to where the younger one was cutting the cake.  
“Are you out of your mind?” he hissed, not too loud, though, afraid that the poor girl will hear him. “You want to sleep with a fan now?”  
“I thought you said it wasn’t your business. That is was my life and my house after all.” Kame replied calmly, licking a finger that had a little bit of the cake on it.  
“Of course. That’s right. But still, with a fan? Really now, Kame!” he tried to press the matter further, hoping that the younger will change his mind.  
“What’s wrong with it? She’s cute and she likes me!” Kame played his card well, a practiced smile lingering on his face, even though inwardly was laughing seeing Pi having another jealousy outburst. Seemed that his plan was working. This time it had to work perfectly. He put the last piece onto the small plate, along with the cake forks and picked two of the tree and rushed to the couch where Eri was already sited. “Pick up your plate and come join us, ok?” he titled his head and made a cute face that he knew it would annoy Pi to no end.  
And apparently, this was working, judging from Pi’s face. Kame served the girl and right when he wanted to sit next to her, Pi beat him to it, walking past him and sitting right between the two. The girl shifted, intimidated by the closeness, blushing harder with every second, while Kame couldn’t suppress a small chuckle. He sat next to the guy, but kept eying the girl, knowing how this will anger Pi more. That was his plan, after all. He wanted to make the guy extremely jealous until he will finally confess. And this time he will see his plan through.  
“Hmmm… Delicious! That’s my favorite cake.” he let out delighted, closing his eyes for a second, as to emphasize his words. “What about yours, Eri-chan?” he sing-songed the girl’s name, and in the same second Pi’s gaze bored into his skull.  
“Mine too.” She replied, still shy, eating the cake in almost complete and awkward silence.  
“I think we should properly thank Pi-chan for this, right?” Kame let out, making yet another cute face at the girl. She nodded and smiled at him. “How about if you tell him the same thing you told me earlier?”  
“Ano… Yamashita-san, besides Kamenashi-san’s voice, I really like yours a lot!” she mumbled, almost stuttering on her words. “Thank you for the cake. It’s delicious.” She blushed even harder, the tips of her ears matching the same red color as her face, at this point not even her long hair couldn’t hide it.  
Pi bowed his head, in a thank you gesture, mumbling something with his mouth full. He couldn’t deny it, she was cute and all that, but still it was wrong. Not to mention that the mental image of Kame in bed with this girl didn’t help his jealousy diminishing not one bit.  
Finally finishing eating the cake, Kame gathered all of the plates and placed them into the sink, leaving the two in a completely awkward silence. When he returned, he pushed his plan even further.  
“So, Eri-chan, you wanted to see my collection of baseball figurines? They’re in my bedroom.” Kame let out in a slightly husky voice, stretching out one of his hands to help her get up.  
That’s when Pi finally snapped. He couldn’t take it anymore and he didn’t care about the consequences. He just needed to stop this madness and he needed to stop it right away. He slapped Kame’s hand a little bit too hard and turning to the girl, he put on his idol mask. “Ne, Eri-chan. It was nice having you here. But I and Kame-chan need to discuss something. Would you mind if I’ll walk you to the door?”  
Kame just looked, a slightly amused expression decorating his face while inside he was already bursting in laughter. “Oh, no, no. I couldn’t possibly allow it. I promised Eri-chan that I will lead her to the subway station.” Kame announced, infuriating the guy even more with each passing moment.  
“I’ll… I’ll be ok.” The girl stood and bowing to the both of them, she run to the gekkan, putting her shoes on in the biggest hurry ever and walking out in the same manner. Both of the guys looked at each other knowingly, but none of them said nothing until the girl was out and the door closed behind her with a loud bang.  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t interfere.” Kame was the first one to spoke, rooted in his place, just watching Pi with the same amused expression on.  
“Well, I couldn’t let you do it.” Pi finally stood up, ruffling his hair in pure frustration and began pacing through the room. “What the hell were you thinking?” he yelled, completely overwhelmed by his emotions.  
“It’s none of your business. It’s my life and I live it the way I want it, ok?” Kame spat, faking his annoyance. It was really useful all of those acting classes he took, he now thought.  
“Not sleeping with everyone that crosses your path! With a fan nonetheless!”  
“You keep saying that. What if she’s a fan? Others are doing it so it’s fine.” He pressed the matter further, knowing that Pi was on the verge of breaking down.  
“No, it’s not! It’s nowhere near fine!” Pi shook his head in disapproval.  
“Oh, and why not? Because you don’t find it moral? Because it’s against the rules?”  
“Because I don’t want you to do it!” he finally let out in an access of fury and jealousy, without realizing the true meaning of those words. Kame’s bursts of laughter filled the room, reaching his heart like a thousand daggers. He regretted immediately that he said that, but there was no way turning back now. “What’s so funny?”  
“That’s not a good enough reason, Pi. You said I’m crazy for wanting to sleep with a fan, while you’re not for giving me such lousy reason for not doing it?” Kame once again laughed, partly for show, partly letting out all of the amusement of seeing Pi struggling for a while now. Was it so hard to say the truth?  
“I… I don’t… I’m… I…” Pi began to stutter, at a loss of words.  
“And why is it that you don’t want me to do it?” Kame asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting for the older’s answer. After a few moments of silence, he continued. “It’s not like it’s your damn business. It’s not like you care!”  
“I do care!” Pi let out, once again without thinking of the true meaning of the words. But it all seemed to fly right out of his mouth with no way of stopping them. “I do care about you.”  
“Oh, is that so? Gratefulness for a friend that offered you his home, right?” he snorted and took a few steps then turned around on his heels, continuing. “Cut it out, Pi. I don’t need a mother. I already have one.”  
“You’re really that dense, right?” Pi sighed and accepted defeat. It didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t lie to himself for a couple of weeks now, he was aware of the attraction he had for the younger one. But confessing, making a move, well, that was a different story. He didn’t want to make a move until he was certain that the younger one was also slightly interested in him too, but see him sleeping around with just about anyone it was too much. It wasn’t exactly an encouragement, but he couldn’t see all that happening right under his nose without taking his chance first.  
“Oh? What do you mean?” Kame pretended not knowing anything, playing his cards well.  
The older one stormed to the place where Kame was, stopping right in front of him. He licked his lips nervously, shutting his eyes and closing the distance between them, crashing their lips together for a few seconds. Then slowly retreating with eyes still closed, he enjoyed how the younger’s lips taste and the tingling sensation still lingering on his own pair.  
“What was that?” Kame teased, chucking a little bit.  
“What do you think it was?” Pi replied looking deep into Kame’s eyes. “A kiss.”  
“That wasn’t a kiss. At least not a proper one.” He saw the other one rolling his eyes and then continued. “My mother kissed me like that when I was little.”  
And in the next moment Pi grabbed both of his wrists and pushed him to the nearest wall, pinning both of his hands above his head, gluing their bodies together. He smirked, expecting the inevitable. Then it came; not to rough, but not too gentle either. Passionate. The older’s lips on his own, and the tongue darting out to lick his lower lip, demanding for entrance. He sighed, satisfied and opened his mouth, welcoming Pi’s tongue inside his hot cavern.  
The older tilted his head, deepening the kiss, tasting every single available corner of Kame’s mouth, brushing their sleek velvety muscle together in what soon turned into a tongue wrestle. It tasted better that he could ever imagine, it was something addicting about the younger’s scent. He broke the kiss only for a few moments, emerging again into one, equally as passionate and full of desire. It was the best confirmation that his attraction was confirmed when Kame began grinding his hips with his own, an obvious forming bulge in his jeans.  
He let his hands slide down Kame’s arms, caressing the clothed skin, wanting to feel more and more with each passing moment. He bucked his hips up, showing Kame he was equally aroused, while his hands slipped under the younger’s shirt, brushing the sides of his body. They finally broke the kiss and Pi leaned his forehead onto Kame’s their breaths intertwined, a smile present on each of their lips, as Kame’s hand came to rest on Pi’s toned chest.  
“Now that was a kiss.” Kame finally breathed out, still grinding against the other, obviously more than slightly aroused now, judging from the bulge in his pants. “So what was it for?” he pretended to think about it for a moment, waiting for the other to retort.  
“I’m starting to believe you want me to make a fool of myself here.” Was Pi’s reply, ending it with a small laugh.  
“No really.” Kame began stroking the older’s clothed chest, feeling every single one of its curves. “So? Are you going to tell me?” he kissed Pi’s lips swiftly once, chucking, then twice, and the third time, until Pi sighed, ready to finally confess.  
“It’s because I care about you. Because I’m attracted to you.”  
“So? A lot of people think that about me. Even the fans.” He ended with another kiss, urging the older to speak.  
He pulled backwards just a bit, to put some distance between them and to look into Kame’s eyes. “I like you. I like you a lot.” Pi finally said it and it felt better than he’d like to admit it.  
“Finally!” Kame rolled his eyes, heaving a long sigh after all of the efforts he made in order to push the older one to finally say those words to him. It felt good, really good to hear those words and to feel well… loved.  
“What do you mean ‘finally’? You knew I liked you?” he asked, a little bit confused by the whole situation. Seemed that with Kame, everything is confusing. He retracted his hands and let them rest on Kame’s hips instead.  
“Only from that time you saw me with Meisa. Took you long enough.”  
“Wait, but the Jin thing, and the girl? You did that to make me look like a fool?” Pi asked, frowning a bit.  
“No, stupid. I did that to make you jealous and to make you confess.” He ended with a bright smile, knowing that the truth will anger Pi.  
“You did what? You mean you did all of the…” he tried to pursue the matter but his words were cut out by Kame’s lips and Kame’s smell, so addictive and so sweet. In a matter of seconds he forgot that he was even mad or that the whole world existed, for that matter. It was only Kame, in his mind, in his heart and all around him.  
“I think we should take it slowly.” He let out, panting from the intensity of the newly broken kiss.  
“Yeah, sure.” Kame kissed his lips once again, jumping on him, sneaking his hands around his neck and wrapping his legs around Pi’s waist. “We’ll slowly head to my bedroom…” he trailed a few soft kissed onto Pi’s cheek, along his jawline and one on the earlobe, whispering softly in his ear. “… then we’ll undress … slowly…” he placed another one on the earshell. “Then we’ll make love… slowly…” he ended with a smirk when he felt Pi’s hands on his bottom, and his feet started to move in the direction of the bedroom. He returned to the older’s mouth and engaged in another one of those mind blowing kisses. Because Pi tasted the best. And he didn’t want to lose that. Not now, not ever.  
~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
